This invention relates to a shipping carton and more particularly to such a carton that, upon arrival at its ultimate destination, can be used to display its contents.
Under the usual conditions that pertain to the shipping and delivery of saleable items, a carton of the items is delivered to a display area, the carton is opened and the items removed and arrayed, usually upon a shelf. The empty carton is then discarded. Such actions are time consuming and add to the cost of the displayed items. It would, therefore, be an advance in the art if a combination shipping and display carton could be provided that would allow the shipped items to be displayed without removal from the carton.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shipping and display carton that is manufactured from a single production blank.
These objects are accomplished, in one aspect of the invention, by providing a production blank from which a combination shipping and display carton can be manufactured. The production blank comprises: a first flap joined to a cover by a tear line on a first edge of the cover; a front side joined to the cover on a second edge of the cover by a fold line; a bottom joined to the first side on a second edge of the side by a tear line; a back side joined to the bottom on a second edge of the bottom by a fold line; and a plurality of lateral flaps attached to the top, bottom and, respectively, to the front and back sides, the lateral flaps forming opposite sides of the carton, all of the lateral flaps being attached by fold lines and at least some of the lateral flaps having glue thereon.
When folded and glued to form the shipping carton the carton has a parallelepipedonal configuration. When delivered to its final destination, the carton is separated along its two tear lines, leaving a display unit having a bottom, two half sides and a back.